Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a universal mounting device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a universal electric engine mounting device for front wheel drive vehicles.
Background
Similar to conventional engines, electric engines are secured to a vehicle frame via a motor mount. The motor mount allows the electric engine to apply torque to the drivetrain components. The motor mount reacts to move torque applied to the drivetrain components, while preventing the electric engine from moving.
Currently, there is a strong desire to convert conventional vehicles into electric vehicles. However, conventional vehicles have different body shapes and sizes. Therefore, conventional electric motor mounts must be customized to fit a specific conventional vehicle body. Thus, the costs associated with converting a conventional vehicle into an electric or hybrid vehicle are impractical.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a universal mounting device for vehicles, wherein the universal mounting device includes independent and movable mounting arms.